


终结的感觉 The Sense of an Ending

by SleepyBushi



Category: overwatch
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 07:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyBushi/pseuds/SleepyBushi





	终结的感觉 The Sense of an Ending

加布里尔.莱耶斯，士兵24，从洛杉矶到苏黎世，从英雄到战犯。

行吧，墓志铭就这么写。

 

选择了一个晴好日子，麦克雷提着一瓶酒只身来到后山，繁茂的春草熠熠发光，像铺了满地的萤火虫尸体。麦克雷坐在喷泉旁边的公园长椅上，把帽子放在手边，安静地一边喝酒一边享受太阳浴。他脸上挂着的微笑在光晕中格外平静柔和。他在等太阳落山。

他很满意自己的墓地选址，这里盛产莱耶斯最讨厌的艳阳天，到处撒尿划地的小动物还有聒噪的小孩子。我要让他的灵魂不得安宁，如果这人真的长着灵魂——他想。我才不管莱耶斯是不是个无神论者。

这可不是我平白无故想要拿你泄愤——莱耶斯，你让我帮你收尸那么多次，你知道我最后善后的是你吗？

是啊，这种不荣誉的过去，不管过了多久都忘不了啊。他帮莱耶斯处理过经过非正常程序处死的尸体，五具？十具？正确答案只有在他烂醉如泥的时候才能浮出水面。枪决安东尼奥并未让莱耶斯就此收手，正好相反，他心中那难辨善恶的狂怒反倒像泄洪溃堤一样无所顾忌。为了套取情报，为了给死去的特工复仇，还是单纯为了泄恨？总之结果都一样，在深夜找借口开走莱耶斯的吉普车就成了麦克雷的生活常态。那些脸上肌肤还没死僵的尸体，麦克雷就把他放在副驾驶上，安全带固定好肩膀手脚，再用帽子和挡光板把尸体的脸遮挡一半。以上是前期的情况。后来麦克雷是把他们折叠起来放进防臭的尸骨袋，再放进皮箱，然后扣下后备箱的门。

他还记得第一次干这种事时的心惊肉跳。尸体的重量沉沉压在他的肩背上，他抱着尸体僵硬的手臂，在荒芜崎岖的山路一步一步往前蹭。尸体冰凉的嘴唇时不时剐蹭着他的耳垂时，他在惊恐中听见了内心的幻听——你是同谋。他后来又在梦里无限从不同的尸体的口中重温这句话。然后麦克雷无数次抬起石头砸碎他们的脸。

莱耶斯向来包容他，但那段时候他的表现可以说是溺爱。在他终于不堪忍受，向莫里森只字不提地干脆递上辞职信时，他也没有任何反应——怎么你也会心虚啊？麦克雷内心嘲讽。

如今再想起来，他也同样“溺爱”莱耶斯。如果他离开得早一点，或许莱耶斯也不会疯得那么厉害。看看他信得过的那几个人。除了麦克雷，实验室高知和落魄富二代的手哪能把这种粗重脏活干得又快又好呢。

日薄西山，麦克雷来到水松下，熟练地掏出土铲，很快地上就多了两块土丘。

死，意味着结束，意味着不再有弥补过失的机会；你如何看待这种事？一个人轻易地将另一人处死，凭依的标准怎么定？总不能是为了心情杀人吧。判断失误怎么办，还有重来一次的机会吗？你怎能保证得到的信息都是充分可靠的？

我的直觉很准。面对他的非线性的重重质问，莱耶斯眼皮都不抬。

我的直觉也很准啊，您尊敬的莫伊拉女士亲口说的呢。

莱耶斯会挂起他轻蔑又狡猾的笑，但用深情地凝视他皱成一团的脸。

你是一个还能燃烧的人。

麦克雷他把狗牌扔进土堆时，他的眼中闪现的是莱耶斯只身冲杀敌阵的背影。

你又何尝不是？他现在很想质问他。当初围绕两人经久不息的争论都变得毫无意义，如今他只想问他：谁来给我修建坟墓？谁来参加我的葬礼？

麦克雷坐在浓绿的水松下，慢慢咽下最后一口苦涩，漫无目的地回想着他在暗影守望的岁月种种，一瞬间的讽刺画面突然让他蹙紧眉头，把脸埋在泥泞的手心，露出哭前的苦笑。

 

坟都没有的人，还妄想修雕像呢。


End file.
